


Poor Sibella

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble about Sibella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Sibella

All she wanted in life was the best of both worlds, and why shouldn't she? Why shouldn't she, Sibella Holland nee Hallward, deserve the best that life had to offer her?

Though it was true that Lionel was insufferably boring and as dull as a stone, he was exceedingly wealthy. Some say that he was richer than God himself.

She could care less about his personality, which was like a rock's, but what she did care about was being financially well off. She had seen what poverty and a low income did to people, how they had been forced to scrape along and she didn't want that for herself.

Truth be told, she was afraid of it.

Scared out of her wits that someday she might end up on the streets with not a single penny to call her own. It happened, stock markets crashed all the time, people were forced out of their houses. Why just last week, a dear friend of hers had married a poor farmer and due to the bad weather they were forced to separate and take different jobs.

Sibella and her expensive taste could not handle that lifestyle. She could not bear the thought of living in a cramped little cottage by the countryside with little to nothing to eat.

She needed space and wealth. She craved it.

But still, there was a part of her that wouldn't mind if she lived in a cramped little cottage by the countryside... but only if a certain person was by her side.

She couldn't deny it, even though she attempted very hard to, that she was head over heels in love with Monty. Such thoughts couldn't be erased from her mind.

He was the only person she could be herself around. She didn't have to pretend around Monty. He knew her through and through. He knew her expensive taste, how she loved to frivolously spend her money on the latest fashion trends, and how she adored when he brought her imported chocolates.

It was Monty with whom her heart wanted to spend the rest of her life with but her insecurity made her choose Lionel.

So in the end she had both, even though she knew it wasn't right. Morally or lawfully. It wasn't right. But she couldn't help herself. She couldn't let herself let Monty slip through her friends nor could she lose the stability Lionel's money gave her.

How foolish she had been not to believe Monty when he had told her of his connection with the D'Ysquith's. Her snobbery was what had doomed her to this life of heartache.

And so she became Monty's mistress all the while being Lionel's wife. It wasn't the life she had expected to lead... in her heart of hearts she had always believed that she would have married Monty. She wanted to be his wife but instead she had watched as another took her place. A Miss Phoebe D'Ysquith. And besides being Monty's wife, Sibella had nothing against Phoebe. She actually thought her quite charming and delicate.

And so she led her life. Being Lionel's wife and then when he wasn't looking, being Monty's mistress.

It was in its own way, the best of both worlds... but not in the way that Sibella could have ever imagined it to be.


End file.
